


You Can't Give Back Your Christmas Coal, Alex

by ninhursag



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien roofies, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: Alex finds an alien roofied Michael on his doorstep and can't get rid of him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	You Can't Give Back Your Christmas Coal, Alex

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for not writing lately, so have something from a Google doc.

Alex had a plan for everything but Guerin. Which was typical. Mission plan for infiltrating enemy bunkers? Sure. 

What to do about other people's romantic problems? Ignore them while pretending to care.

A drunk cowboy asshole sprawled out on his doorstep when he'd just come home from listening to Valenti pine over the neurology fellow who happened to look exactly like a red haired Liz Ortecho? Not on the agenda.

"Aren't you supposed to be Maria's problem?" He told Michael. Michael frowned at him. Eyes narrow, pursed.

"Hi," he said. "You're Alex." He sounded happy about that at least. So that was good. "Where'd you come from?"

Alex sighed. "I live here. I didn't know you knew that. Where did you come from?" He looked around for Guerin's truck and didn't spot it. 

Guerin sighed and fluttered those stupid eyelashes of his. They caught the fading sunlight. "Um. So. Good question."

"I think so. Can you answer it?"

Guerin got up abruptly, catching himself before he stumbled on his own ass. Alex sighed. Guerin responded to the frown by losing the mildly happy look. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'll go. Where's the--" he stopped again, visibly swaying on his feet. "Road?"

"Where are you-- what? You aren't going anywhere." Alex grabbed onto Michael's wrist by instinct, steadying him. "You can't drive like this."

Michael's mouth twisted as he thought that one over. "It's ok," he announced. "My truck's not here. I can walk."

"It's miles into town."

There was an expansive shrug. "I know. See you later. I guess." Michael started walking and then frowned as if not understanding why he wasn't getting anywhere. Which was because Alex still had him by the wrist.

"Seriously, who drove you here?"

"Not sure," Michael said. "Maybe I was kidnapped by aliens?"

Alex didn't let go of his wrist but it was a near one. "Aliens delivered you to my front door?"

Michael made another shrug and the corners of his mouth turned up. "Merry Christmas? Here's the coal in your stocking?"

This was pointless. Alex sighed, kept a firm hold of the wrist he had between his fingers, ignoring the warmth and the feel of the pulse point. He walked inside, dragging a still confused looking Guerin in with him.

"Who should I call to get you?" he asked.

"Oh, sunshine, you can keep me," Michael muttered. He met Alex's eyes for a second and then looked away. "You have to keep your Christmas coal, it's a rule."

"Right. Isobel or Maria?" Alex didn't get a response before his phone vibrated. He pulled out with his free hand and frowned at it.

Liz: If you see Mikey. Keep him there!!!!!!

Alex looked back up at Michael who was tugging at his wrist and looking innocent as his halo of shiny curls would allow. He took a very deep breath. "Have you and Liz been screwing around with tech?"

Michael glared at him, the smile fading immediately. "Sorry, I thought I was Maria's problem. I told you I'd leave, so stop bugging me."

Alex made a face and kept a hold of Michael. "What does the alien tech do, exactly?"

Michael shrugged. "Makes me wanna go for a ride. But since you're not taking me I'm gonna--"

"Wait. What?" Alex sputtered, then glared. He looked Michael over and honestly, he looked spacy, not horny. 

Michael gave a rolling little shrug. "Ok, not really but it was worth a try. Look, I'm ok. It's fine. I can wait on your stoop."

"Wait for what?" Alex said, but the snap in his voice wasn't what he wanted it to be.

"For the aliens that brought me here to take me back," Michael said, his smile plastered back on.

"Oh, for-- Guerin," Alex hissed. A stray curl danced on Michael's forehead and all Alex wanted suddenly was to tug on it. 

But Michael said, "No, no, no, back and forths. If you don't want me, I'll wait outside."

Alex's phone vibrated again, with another text from Liz: is he there? Can you keep him?

"Let me go," Michael said and Alex remembered he still had him braceleted by a hand on his wrists. Michael wasn't really fighting it though.

"Not right now," Alex said, already knowing he was going to regret this. "You're right, I have to keep my Christmas coal." 

And Michael smiled again, sweet and lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ninswhimsy on Tumblr if you wanna yell at me. But here is good too, ok?


End file.
